To date, the contact material for n-conducting gallium arsenide, i.e., alloys of gold and germanium or gold and tin, has mainly been used for contacting monocrystalline GaAlAs. Experience has, however, shown that as the aluminum content in the monocrystalline semiconductor material increases, it becomes more and more difficult to make low resistance contacts. More specifically, it has been ascertained that with an aluminum content of 45-55%, gold germanium contacts fail to exhibit any ohmic behavior, which results in unacceptably high contact resistances.